A Box Of Memories
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: A oneshot of Jack and Sally through the years. A sweet little story, Samantha Skellington finds an old trunk in the attic, and it goes from there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


1

This is a short, cute fanfic. I created it on a whim, and it's all about Jack and Sally. Enjoy!

* * *

Samantha Skellington was bored out of her mind. Her brother and friends had all gone to the football game, her dad was off being the Pumpkin King, and her mom was at the market. She was grounded for breaking curfew. She tried watching TV, but all that was on was the same old horror movies. She'd even done her chores she was so bored. In the end, she decided to go up to the attic. There was always something to do up there. 

Samantha coughed as she opened the dusty door, and wiped away the cobwebs. She lit a lantern hanging by a hook and looked around. There were crates and boxes everywhere.

She spied a very large trunk that she hadn't seen before. It had a large, rusty lock that seemed to be in the shape of a heart. She quietly tried to open it. To her delight, the lock fell apart and it opened. What Samantha saw inside surprised her.

A long, spidery wedding dress was folded neatly inside. Sam gently lifted it from the trunk. It was beautiful. It took Sam a second to realize it was her mother's. She looked back in the trunk. There was a bundle of letters, a scrapbook, and a box.

Sam picked up the scrapbook first. It was black, and it had a heart with a picture of her parents together on it. She opened it.

The first pictures inside were wedding pictures. There was her mother and father standing together. They were smiling and looking more at each other than the camera. There was a picture of them dancing at their wedding. Then of them kissing at the alter.

Next it went to honeymoon photos. Apparently they went to all the worlds. There were the most pictures of ChristmasTown, but that was hardly a surprise knowing her father. 'I wonder why he loves Christmas so much.' thought Sam.

Then there were pictures of them as newlyweds. Samantha couldn't believe how young they looked. There was a picture of Dad holding Mom, bridal style, on the porch grinning, the day her Mother moved in. Another was one that was taken by her dad, of Sally cooking (Sam knew it as her Dad because it was badly taken, and of her mother) and another of their first Christmas together, her mom decorated the whole castle, and dad being ecstatic as always.

The next page skipped to their first aniversary. 'They looked so cute!' Samantha thought. She couldn't help stifle a giggle as she saw her parents so happy, so carefree.

The next page was a startling one. It showed her mother, holding Samantha and Jake in her arms on what appeared to be some sort of cot. Her father stood beside it, his arm around Sally's shoulders, they were smiling so big Sam thought their faces would crack.

There were lots of baby pictures after that, but the scrapbook stopped at Jake and Sam's first birthday. Samantha placed the scrapbook back in the trunk, and picked up the bundle of letters.

Sam undid the string that tied them together and picked up the first letter. She was startled to find they were love letters from her mom and dad to each other. She was also surprised at how sweet they were, although she knew if she asked her father about it he would deny it. And they had hilarious pet names they signed and addressed the letters to. Bonybutt, Dollface, and Stitchlips to name a few. The letters seemed to go on for a prolonged period of time. A couple were about some kiss on a hill, others about more adult things, and some about marrige. And there were many references to some Dr. Finklestien. Samantha knew nothing about any doctors.

After a while the letters stopped, after her father talked about Sally moving in. She retied the papers and carefully set them back in the trunk. Now there was one thing she hadn't opened yet. The box in the trunk. It really was a beautiful box, black and smooth. There was a similar heart shaped lock on it. Samantha strained, but it was no use. The box stayed closed. Just then, she heard her mother climbing up the stairs.

"Samantha? Are you up there?" Sally called. Thinking quickly, Sam stuffed the box in her pocket. Her mother's head appeared from the door. "Sam! You know your Father keeps all his Halloween stuff up here! What were you..." then her mother saw the opened trunk. Sally's eyes widened. "Did you...?" she trailed off. Sam nodded guiltily.

Sally got up and walked shakily over to the box. "I haven't seen this old thing in years. Since the kids were born..." she ran her stitched hand over the papers.

Sam held her breath, wondering what her mother was going to do. Sally then seemed to notice her daughter.

"So, I suppose you've found the trunk then?" she said with a laugh in her voice. "I'm sorry, I was bored so I came up here and then I saw the trunk and..."Sally stopped her daughter. "It's okay." she said.

"So, how did you and Dad meet?" Sam asked. Sally smiled, her eyes distant. "I suppose it all began when your father deiscovered a place called ChristmasTown..."She began.

After Sally had finished the story, Sam had a few questions. "So you put up with all that for Dad? He sure sounded like a jerk. He didn't even pay attention when you tried to warn him." Sam said, a bit peeved at her Dad. Sally laughed. "Your father was well worth it. Even if he is sporatic at times." she said.

So that's where Jack found his daughter and wife, sitting in their dusty old attic. "Hey Sam, Harry's downstairs." he said. Sally smiled to herself as Samantha jumped up, primped herself, and shot down the stairs all while muttering, "Im such a mess, whats Harry going to think?" Jack sat down beside Sally.

"Any particular reason you're in the attic?" he mused. "She found the trunk." said Sally. Jack nodded. "There's a lot of memories in there." he said. Sally leaned over and kissed him. "Yes, there are."

"Shall we take a look?" Jack asked, holding the mysterious box. He pulled out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the box.

Inside was two heart shaped meters. They had been a present from Cupid himself when Jack and Sally first got married. It measured how much you loved each other. One was labeled Jack, the other Sally. Both were pointing at the very highest point on the scale. "Just like the day we got married." said Jack reverently. "They haven't moved an inch." said Sally, in a spacey voice.

"Like our love, they are eternal." he said.

"I love you Sally." said Jack.

"I love you Jack." said Sally.

"Happy aniversary." they said together.

They kissed.

* * *

Awww, Jack and Sally, the perfect couple! Please REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


End file.
